Alone
by Casia01
Summary: 7 year old Naruto woke up hurting and alone in an unfamiliar forest. In Konoha, hell broke loose. Now watch what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

_Italics is for the direct thoughts of the character._

Word on characterization: Naruto is seven and finds himself lost and alone. He will act and think like a seven year old. I have read to many stories where children act too adult to be believable. He is smart, but not a prodigy and as such his mind will wonder and he will want to play or prank to have fun.

Word on technology: The bigger villages have electricity, radios, telephones etc... They are rare though and only the rich have them. Government has telephones, communication radios, electricity, etc... again these items are rare and expensive and have to be imported from industrialized nations like the Snow nation (currently the only nation in the elemental nations that have that type of industry). Communication radios are rarely used except by ANBU.

Chapter 1: Alone Now, Not so Different

Pain was the first thing he noticed when he woke up...

The light was hitting his face through the trees overhead and the sounds of nature ...'_Wait, nature? Trees?_'

The towheaded youth blinked his eyes open and realized he wasn't it the apartment that was given to him. Trying to move his arms, he felt like he was weighted down with those things he had seen a green spandex wearing ninja use. Gingerly moving his head, the youth winced as he felt like someone had used him for target practice. Looking over himself at the dried blood and cuts, he realized that is exactly what must have happened.

Mostly healed already, Naruto made himself sit up and take stock of his surroundings. _Middle of a forest. Check. Stream. Check. Someone or a group of someones taking me from my apartment in the middle of the night to beat me and leave me for dead in said forest by a stream? A BIG FAT CHECK!_

Pain and anger warred within his chest as he realized that today is the day he was to start at the academy. He had already heard and tried to ignore the scathing comment about the _monster being allowed near decent children_. He wasn't stupid, regardless of the front he used. Naruto wasn't even sure why he chose to hide how smart he was. He just _knew_ that he needed to keep what he really felt and thought hidden.

Looking around, the seven year old tried to think about what to do. Scooting closer to the waters edge, he looked at his reflection. The bruises he knew would already be fading and those damn whisker marks and bright yellow hair just shouted to the whole world, _Here he is, hit him, grab him!_

Naruto knew that real ninjas could change how they look, he also knew civilian actors could to, but how? If he could only change how he looked he could stay in the village unnoticed... but then he would not be allowed to be a ninja. Gramps backed Naruto's entrance into the academy not some unnamed youth off the street.

"Why should I even stay in Konoha?" The thought came so suddenly that he voiced it out loud in surprise that he would even think such a thought. Indeed, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to go someplace else, but what would he do for the money that the old man always made sure he got. Looking around, Naruto first noticed something that he had, until this point overlooked.

"Where am I?" Looking at the stream with its clear water and rocky bed, he remembered overhearing some old guys talking about how if you just follow water you would find people. _Maybe I can get back home, or at least find a town._ _ Now do I follow the water or go where the water comes from._

He remembered how wide the river near the village was and how small this stream appeared in comparison. Vaguely remembering that streams could turn into rivers as it travels, maybe he is above Konoha? _Oh well, either way I should find something._

Hours crept by and with it came the heat. Taking off his shoes and shirt and making a bundle to carry them in he fastened it to a sturdy stick. He found another one that could be used to help him keep his balance and stepped into the running water.

"Aah, dang that feels better." Naruto laid down his bundle and two walking sticks to quickly take a dip and allow the water to wash away the old blood and the sweat and dirt he had picked up. Ignoring his hunger he gather is meager possessions and continued on, this time in the water.

By the time the sun had started to set, Naruto's stream had turned into a slow moving small river. Or maybe it should be called a very large stream. The sides had turned sandy and in places it looked like people had been there. _Too bad no one is here now._

Not seeing any other choice, he stopped to find a place to rest. Hungry, tire, and sore it was all the boy could do to keep from crying. Not to say he was scared to be alone, indeed that is something that he has always been and probably wouldn't recognize it if the feeling would be taken away. No, this was the first time that he had ever been attacked in such a way that the old man wasn't there for him to comfort and take out to eat ramen before sending the boy back to his apartment. The crushing weight of disappointment came down on him like he had never felt before. _"Who needs him anyway. He and the villagers can just kiss my butt."_ Was the last thought before he went to sleep in the sand and grass at the waters edge.

Hiruzen Sarutobi walked through his village and could not help but notice the lightened air in the market district. People were grinning broadly and welcoming him back from his visit to the Fire Lord to the north in the Fire country's imperial city. He was glad to be home. Having to listen to samurai's wax poetic about this honorable thing or that truly got on his nerves. Not that he showed it. It was important that he played the court games on occasion to ensure resources to Konoha.

What many people don't realize that each hidden nation had more that one hidden village. Konoha just happened to be the most prominent and where this nations best ninja academy was. The other villages all supported Konoha if they were ninja villages, or supported the capital city if they were samurai villages. The capital was an even mix of both ninja and samurai. This set up is pretty much the same in each nation, and when it came to war it was the ninjas that fought in the trenches and shadows while the samurai held the city defenses. It was a good compromise.

Coming out of his thoughts, he left the market district and entered the town square that led to the Hokage tower. Entering his office his secretary gave him all of his messages he had missed in the past week as he settled down at his desk. The first notice he read had all the color drain from his face. "ANBU!"

Quickly answering his summons, his personal four man team appear in a swirl of leaves in front of him.

"Why has no one searched for Naruto is he has been missing for the past four days!" This was not a question but a demand of an answer. The captain gulped at looking, not at their mild mannered leader but the man that is known as the **God of Shinobi.**

"We were told not to waste the resources, sir. Ordered by your two advisers and the council, who jointly agreed that the boy is dead." The dog masked ANBU spoke quickly and concisely. He couldn't help but notice his leaders face taking on a feral edge as he finished.

"Captain, I want every member of the council, both civilian and ninja as well as my two advisers in lock down awaiting interrogation within the hour." Sarutobi all but growled out.

A shouted 'Yes, sir' was his answer as the four man team disappeared to organize the captures. Picking up is phone he called the T&I department. "Ibiki, ANBU will be bringing you a present that has been a pain in my ass for quite sometime now. Let me know the moment you find out who ordered young Naruto disposed of and who they paid to do it!" Slamming the phone down before Ibiki had a chance to answer. Hiruzen stood and looked out his window to the village below. "Oh Minato, how could I have failed both you and your son."

Looking at the phone in confusion at where his boss had just hung up the phone, all he could say was 'Huh' before putting back on the hook himself. He pressed a buzzer, "Anko, I believe we will be having some _friends_ over to _play_, get ready." He heard an enthused acknowledgment before getting up to look over his shelves of 'toys'. It took a certain mindset to work in Torture and Interrogation. In fact, one could honestly say that the people that make a career in such a field are not 'wrapped to tight'. He didn't care what people thought of his or his apprentices mental stability. He and Anko did everything for Konoha. Unquestionable loyalty.

Picking out acid, needles, couple of dull knives and a bag of lemons, he stepped out to see if the ANBU had brought anyone in yet. He stopped in shock at seeing clan heads and other members of the councils waiting on him. Looking at Inoichi Yamanaka staring back at him in anger and confusion, Ibiki came to a quick decision. "Anko, truth serum, heaviest we have." Stunned, Anko could only nod and follow her boss' lead.

"Inoichi, what the hell have they brought you all in hear for?" Ibiki growled low, so others couldn't hear. Shit, ANBU must have used almost every pair of chakra dampening cuffs we have. Thankfully all the rooms will help keep the clan heads from using any of their gifts as well.

"I honestly don't know, Ibiki. I will cooperate completely to help you figure this out." Inoichi had by now realized that something treasonous had happened with the council for this to happen. He was about to eat dinner, dammit! At least Ino hadn't come in yet.

"Well, Inoichi, I am going to give each of you clan heads some serum-44. Do you have a problem with this?" Ibiki asked his old friend.

"Do it, and as soon as I am clear let me help you with the rest." Inoichi growled out. He had nothing to hide dammit, so whoever pissed all over his standing a ninja and a clan head for Konoha was going to feel his wrath.

"Agreed." Ibiki stepped inside the cell as Anko came running up with a couple of assigned chunin. She set a nondescript black case on the table and opened it up to reveal hundreds of vials and needles set on three 'shelves' that sprang up. Preparing the needle she looked for Ibiki's go ahead before injecting the Yamanaka clan head.

Waiting five minutes to insure that the serum worked. Ibiki looked into Iniochi's dilated eyes and nodded to the chunins to begin recording:

Interrogation of Inoichi Yamanaka by Ibiki Morino. I have had my assistant Anko Mitarashi dose the subject with serum-44 to by pass mental training that the subject has received.

Ibiki: Is your name Inoichi Yamanaka

Inoichi: Yes

Ibiki: Do you know why you are here?

Inoichi: No

Ibiki: Are you aware that Naruto Uzumaki is missing?

Inoichi: What? No

Ibiki waited for a moment and turned to the chunin with the recorded. "It will be noted here that the reaction of one Inoichi Yamanaka is genuine shock."

Ibiki: In the past week have you been part of any council meetings?

Inoichi: No

Ibiki: In the past year have you been apart of any council meetings?

Inoichi: Yes

and so it continued. Ibiki took the time to question about any meeting that ever brought up the Uzumaki boy and who were the most outspoken against him.

Releasing Inoichi from his bindings he told the two chunin to take him into his office to let the remainder of the serum to flush out. Once out of the cell and chakra inhibitors, the flushing should only take about a half an hour.

In the end, it was found that none of the clan heads had been invited to the meeting. Ibiki and Anko didn't even use there toys going straight for the serum. Expensive, and usually frowned upon, but they were both sure that the Hokage would not mind it's use. Many sick surprises were found that day. After delivering the reports to their leader, they both decided to get drunk, and mourn for the death of a young boy that was never given a chance to try for his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiruzen was on this third desk, having destroyed the others while reading the reports, when a load knock and his ANBU Captain Inu entered to report the findings of the boys apartment and the tracking dogs progress.

"The place has been torched sir. Arson, the fire controlled to just the boys belongings and then appears to be put out to keep it from spreading to the rest of the building. I took the initiative to have the landlord brought to T&I as it appears that he let the assailants into the apartment. The door was still intact sir." The man behind the dog mask carefully took a peak at his boss' face and quickly shut his eyes again. The past twelve hours had been pure hell for the ANBU unit. The Sandiame had completely lost his grandfatherly look and place Konoha under martial law.

"Understood, you are dismissed." 'Inu' took a run for it, not wanting to stick around and see anymore fire works. The killing intent that was radiating for the Hokage was enough that his regular secretary had been replaced with a sturdier nin. Furthermore, the chunins were rotating out every few hours to get some relief from their leaders anger. There had been twelve executions in the past three hours, citing mass treason to the citizens. Indeed these civilian council members had sold information and done many illegal acts to warrant the executions. The disappearance of the Uzumaki child was just the straw that broke the bindings to the Hokage's vast self control. Among the rank and file, people were thinking it was about time. With Danzo's illegal ROOT operation exposed and the hundreds of children and teens found in this training catacombs, it felt like a huge cancer had been removed from Konoha.

Hiruzen was pondering what he had to say to the people at large. It was not going to be easy, but the important things never are. He had already covered up that the purge started with the disappearance of Naruto. Only those most trustworthy still knew, and Inoichi had mind walked and removed the information from the rest. It's been thirteen hours since he started, and now a new dawn was fast approaching. He would make his announcement at nine and let the village's paper publish it for the evening paper for the citizens that would not hear it on the radio or could come to the town square.

_The bells are ringing, time to get up and get this over with. _Hiruzen thought as he moved to the balcony with the microphone ready to broadcast his speech.

It was a shocked and angry village by noon that day. It took another announcement to keep the masses from lynching the families of the traitors. By the end of the day Sarutobi was more that ready to retire. In more way than one.

Creating a search and find mission – A ranked, he looked over at Chouza, Shikaku, and Iniochi.

"I want you to find Tsunade and give her this message from me. When you hand her this scroll wait while she reads it. When you see here getting mad, I want you to quote me and say this, "Sarutobi says, and I quote, Grow the fuck up and come home!" Do you understand me?"

The three gave an affirmative and left to get ready for what may be a long mission. Yesterdays actions let to many other problems that were being actively investigated and he needed both of his students here to help.

It had been five or six days since Naruto had woken up. On the third day he came across a small cluster of houses and a dock on the side of the river. There he managed to steel a couple of loaves of bread, some cheese and some clothes that didn't fit right and looked the color of mud. By the time night fell he slipped towards the dock and took the small boat and left to go down stream again.

By now, his conscience had done left him when it came to taking food and things to survive.

_Really, you would think these folks would protect there stuff better No matter, their loss my full stomach._

A small knife, hatchet, burlap sac, and some food wrapped in a spare baggy shirt he had liberated was the extent of his supplies. Naruto would randomly check it and nod, satisfied that he was doing alright on is own. Of course he hadn't thought about bad weather, or even cold weather, right now all was right and good in the world in his own little boat drifting down the stream.

Humming to himself some song that got stuck in his head from the last little township, he noticed that the speed of the river was picking up and had gotten wider. By evening time he saw lights in the distance indicating a large settlement. It took all the strength he had to move the boat out of the current and jar it onto the shore. He tied it down the best he could so he wouldn't lose his now most prized possession, and left to slip into town.

"Damn" was all he could say. Everywhere he looked was businesses, casinos, hotels and places with partially dressed women at the door. Although he couldn't understand why they would stand there in nothing but there slips.

"Hey boy, you lookin' for some work?" Black eyed with graying hair, and not to many teeth, the man was not to much of a sight, but for Naruto he had said the magic word.

"Watcha want doin'?" Naruto asked.

"Well I need someone to clean out my bath houses when not in use, you look like you could use the money and I can't get around as well anymore." The old man was sizing up the runt, _obviously a street scamp, orphaned most likely... _

"Sure old man, how much you pay." the boy asked.

"Regular minimum wage, only 4800 ryo for this region, take it or leave it kid." Kosygin new he would take it and wasn't surprised by the rapid affirmative.

"Alright kid, I'm Kosygin, you can call me that, boss, old man, anything but sir. I want you to go in and bath yourself and I'll get you a set of clothes for a uniform. The baths have just closed for the day so it will be just you in there. I want you to do the following. Drain each of my eight tubs, I have four on each side. Gather the towels up and take down the hall and put them in the baskets in the room marked laundry... You can read can't you? Good. I have someone that does the laundry so all you have to do is take it to her. I then want you to scrub out the tubs and mop the floors. By the time you have done that , Yuna will be bringing the fresh towels in for the next day. This will be your Que to start filling up the tubs again. All of this can be done by me, an old man in eight hours. It should take a runt like you the same amount of time. By the time you are done, the boy I have hired to tend to the fires keeping the tubs hot will be there to relieve you. You go to the front of the building and see the door marked office and knock on it to receive your pay. It is the same thing every night. Get here at ten, and leave by six the next morning. You still agree."

"Yeah old man, I can do it." By now Naruto was almost jumping up and down ready to start... _no more stealing for me!_

"WHAT!" Tsunade was beyond livid after hearing the quote. She now had no choice but to go to the place she swore never to step foot in again. "Damn that old bastard! Shizune, pack our stuff we leave for Konoha in an hour." Looking back at the messengers, she smirked, "What, you thought I was going to give you a chance to rest? Like hell, if I can't shoot the messenger, I can a least make them miserable."

That set the tone for the whole damn trip back, Shikaku could only mumble... "Troublesome".

It was a calmer Tsunade that stared coldly at her old sensei as he told her what he want done to the medic and medic nin program. _Dammit he just had to give me exactly what I was going to demand as my price to stay in the god-forsaken place. Damn him damn him damn... and that smirk of his too._

Indeed, Hiruzen was getting a big kick out of the warring expressions on the Senju princesses face. "Is there anything that you would like to ask for at this time?"

"You head on a silver platter, a bottle of your vintage sake, and the guarantee that the pervert will not be peeping on me in the hot springs." _Ha take that you old bastard!_

Cocking an eyebrow at that snapping wit, he smile gamely, "How about that sake, at least I can provide you with that." Chuckling he motioned for Shizune to open one of the bottles of 'the good stuff' and poured all three of them a generous saucer full. "To the future of our medical programs."

Snarling, Tsunade downed the saucer then grabbed his bottle. "I'll be in my new office, it seems I have my work cut out for me."

Two hours later, "Damn that old man!" could be heard all over Konoha. A certain pervert was so surprised that he fell from his hiding spot in a tree into the female half of a certain hot spring. This led to the poor pervert getting his testicles used as a replacement in an impromptu came of water polo. Jiraiya also became Tsunade's first emergency patient, when fellow pervert Kikashi, saved his favorite author and sped him for treatment.

Jiraiya's last thought at seeing Tsunade's smirking form before darkness took him was, _I'm screwed._

Forward one year later, and it was a major difference in the way young Naruto looked. To his everlasting disappointment there was no ramen vendors in the town of Tanzuki. To his horror, because it was a gambling port, there was not much in the way of grocers to sell food and there few that was there had none of the instant packets. Naruto quickly learned that rice with vegetables with fish he managed to catch for himself was the way to go. The improved diet, and his night job, led to a growth spurt. Still not tall, but at least he was finally average for his age. Not that Naruto knew this, he just worried about where he slept during the day, taking his bath when he went to work and then doing his nightly chores. The repetition made the days fly by. The boy that tended the fires in the daytime, Yoshi, let him sleep by one of the fires during the wintertime. That was probably the only thing that kept him alive. Again, not that he thought of it that way.

Today was different tho. Today a carnival was coming through town and he was going, even if it meant being miserable and sleepy tonight when he went to work. He had saved his money. He even had it hidden in a safe place he had set up for himself.

And amazing it was. It was worth the 500 ryo he had to take out of his saving. They even had a ramen stand that had him standing there in tears. Seeing how much the boy put away, the stand operator pointed him to an all you can eat barbeque contest. Again, it was glorious. A small 250 ryo entrance fee and he gorged himself until his hearts content. Never noticing a heavy set man by the name of Chouza that he was keeping pace with. At the end, the man Chouza set down his last rib and with a sigh got up and bowed to the youth with the whisker marks.

The crowd went wild, this was a mere boy that had out eaten an Akamichi! Amazing!

"Young man, I bow to you." Naruto was so surprised he dropped the rib he was munching away happily on and look up, and then up some more at the mountain of a man that was showing him, _him Naruto Uzumaki,_ respect.

"Uh, thank you, sir" was all he got out. Soon the mediator of the contest was shaking his hand and handing him a bundle of bills. "Congratulations, son, you want 10,000 ryo."

_Wow, I won two days pay, sweet! _Still looking at the money in shock, he almost dropped all of his bills when he heard a throat clear beside him.

"Yes, sir?" Confused to what the giant man would want.

"Young man? Have you ever thought about going to Konoha?" Chouza was almost beside himself, but didn't show it. _Sarutobi old boy, you owe me big!_

Stunned, all he could do was look, really look at the man that asked that question. Then he took off running as fast as he could. _No way can I go back, I haven't been hit once since I've been here!_

Chouza just looked at the empty spot that the young boy was just vacate. "Well damn. Way to go Chouza, just had to scare the poor kid off.." He kept mumbling until he got to a nin postal service building and sent a priority message to the Hokage. Watching the nin run off at such a high speed he turned to start looking for the boy and ask questions from the town workers.

_Gotta run gotta run.._ became a mumbled mantra as Naruto unearthed his money stash and quickly ran to the road that many travelers said went to Wind country. To bad Naruto didn't know it would take him straight into the trackers sent to back up Chouza.

"DAMMIT!" He had just about yelled himself hoarse.

"I told you kid, if you would stop running off and watch that mouth of yours, I would untie you. We will wait here until Chouza gets here and then we will go back to Konoha." Tsume was starting to get annoyed with the brat, but couldn't make herself get mad at him. _Poor kid, I'm just glad the damn civies that hurt you so bad got what was coming to them._

Panting as he stopped at the campsite, Chouza couldn't help but beam a smile at Naruto. "Kid, you sure know how to put people through the ringer with worry. Lets get you home and cleaned up. I'm sure my son wouldn't mind sharing a room with you until we can get you settled."

That statement brought up Naruto short. Share... a room... with his son...

"Your not going to hurt me?" Only Tsume's keen hearing took in his mumbled sound and she scooped him up in a quick hug.

"Pup, the bastards that hurt you last time got a one way ticket to the hangman's noose. No honorable death for them. I'm just glad you're alive!" The tightened when he felt him shudder. Finally letting him go from the hug, she went ahead and untied him. "You aren't going to run away again, are you?"

Quick shake of his head no, she nodded. "Good, I want you to climb on and hang on to Inu's back and we will all go back home Ninja style, how's that?"

"OK." Was his only response, when he climbed on the ANBU soldier's back. Several hours later and the giant walls of a familiar place came into view.

"Alright, kiddo, we will walk from hear." and they did, checking themselves in at the gate. Walking a few feet into the city and Naruto quickly looked down and tried to pull his collar up to hide his cheeks. This action did not go unnoticed by his companions.

"Whats wrong, Naruto?" Tsume asked.

"I don't want anyone to glare at me, or know I am here. No one glared at me in Tanzuki." was the soft reply.

Coming up short, Inu turned to look at Naruto and quickly pulled a mask from his pocket and fastened it to his face. "There, now they will think you are related to the Hatake's. You can keep it kid, if you think it will help."

Shocked as this is the first time the ANBU had spoken to him, "Thank you." Naruto decided to bow as well.

Well, seems he picked up some manners in the year he was gone. Was all Kakashi thought as he lead them on to the tower.


End file.
